The invention relates to a coupling device that is actuated by centrifugal force and comprises at least one centrifugal weight (flyweight) that is supported on a holder so as to be moveable in radial direction, wherein the centrifugal weight is movable between an inner radial position and an outer radial position. It comprises at least one spring that loads the centrifugal weight in the direction toward the inner radial position. The coupling device is arranged to be rotatable about an axis of rotation and comprises at least one securing element that secures at least one component of the coupling device in the direction of the axis of rotation.
DE 94 11 945 U1 discloses a coupling device that is actuated by centrifugal force, i.e., a centrifugal clutch, in which a holder is provided for securing the axial position of the flyweights (centrifugal weights). The holder also covers partially the springs in axial direction.
When a spring breaks, it must be prevented that the spring pivots out of the area of the centrifugal clutch and comes into contact with neighboring parts and thereby damages or destroys them. In this connection, it is known to cover by means of a disk the entire clutch at the side that is opposite the clutch drum.
When using a centrifugal clutch in hand-held power tools such as motor chainsaws, trimmers or the like, it is desirable that, on the one hand, the weight of the centrifugal clutch is as small as possible and, on the other hand, the size in axial direction is as minimal as possible.